Ginny is a badass
by Happydragon5
Summary: Maybe a one shot, maybe not. In which Ginny is her slightly wild and stubborn, youngest-of-6-brothers-self, Malfoy is an oh so hilarious git, Harry Potter is a bit too self centred, and the Weasley Twins- are the Weasley Twins. Slightly AU, a leeettle Harry Bashing
1. A not so good day

Ginny walked down the hall with a scowl. Another "Weasley is our King" badge flashed before her eyes as she walked past some Ravenclaw students.

Stupid Ron. She'd have made a way better keeper. Too bad Harry thought she was too young for the team. Stupid gits.

She had half a mind to go and get herself a badge. But that would involve talking to Malfoy, and he was ancestrally supposed to be her enemy. Also, he was a Slytherin- and Gryffindor's hated Slytherins, as a rule. She scowled harder. It was ridiculous.

She would probably have grudged Malfoy more, if he'd treated her like he did Ron and his friends, but he'd never bothered to notice her; and so Ginny didn't bother to hate him. She didn't even dislike him, really. She was fully aware of his families allegiances and the fact that he was predominantly a rather unpleasant sort of person, but she'd also noticed that he was fairly hilarious. She'd always appreciated a good sense of humour.

Ginny sighed in frustration again. She was sick of being the youngest, and a girl, and generally the weak, useless one. She felt very much like treating someone to her infamous bat bogey hex right now.

"Oi, Weaslette!"

She turned to face the rude tone. It was the ferret himself. It was probably the first time he'd ever spoken to her. She smirked at the title. He was taller than her, she noticed absentmindedly, with a twinge of irritation. Of course he is you idiot! she chided herself.

"What?" she said, equally rudely, but lacking the tone of suspicion that her siblings would have had.

"Like a badge?" his white teeth flashed her with a cruel grin.

Ginny stopped walking in the edge of the step. That put her at a height advantage to the blonde boy. She looked at him consideringly.

Then she shrugged. "Sure." she held out her hand, palm up.

A quick look of surprise crossed Draco's smooth features, and then he laughed. "What, not supporting your own house this season?"

"nah." said Ginny. "They deserved to lose."

She held up the small round badge Draco had dropped in her hand. "Did you make this?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah." he sneered.

Ginny shot him an approving look. "Nice work. How'd you get the charm to stick so well?"

He looked even more suspicious. "Been testing it, have you?"

"No, but some others did." she said. "Well?"

He smirked. "My secret, Weaslette."

Ginny smirked back. "I'll figure it out. See you later, Ferret."

Draco watched her with interest as she stalked away from him, the pin clutched in her hand. He felt puzzled by her complete lack of response to his baiting. It always worked so well with her brother, Potter and the mudblood.

Ginny held the pin tightly. The edge was probably making a dent in her palm. Stupid Malfoy. He'd made her so unreasonably flustered. It made her even angrier, thinking of the profound effect the Prince of Slytherin had just had on her racing pulse. Stupid bloody Slytherins. She'd already forgotten her previous resentment over the Griffindor- Slytherin Feud, and was wholeheartedly fuming against all of Slytherin House.

"Oi, Ginny! Gin, wait."

Ginny gritted her teeth at the familiar voice. How could Harry go around all nonchalant when it was his own fault that Griffindor had lost the bloody match? She suddenly felt a tremendous urge to put on the badge. She had never resented Harry so much. He should have chosen her as keeper. Or at least he ought to have chosen Macmillan, who was an asshole, but certainly a better keeper than Ronald.

Ginny didn't slow her pace, and Harry had to run to catch up with her. "Hey Ginny, wait up." he jogged to her side.

"What do you want, Harry?" She snapped.

Harry looked taken aback by her abruptness. "Err." he sounded suddenly uncertain. "Nothing. Never mind."

She glared at him. "then go away."

Poor Harry had left immediately, looking more that a bit nervous. Ginny couldn't say she felt guilty. She probably would later on, but she was far too cross right now.

...

"Gi-inny"

"Ginster"

"Oh smallest and wisest of our Weasley brood."

She rolled her eyes. Couldn't she be left alone for 5 minutes?

She spun around to face the twins. Fred and George instinctively jumped back a few paces. Fred ducked extravagantly, while George lay himself down at her feet. "Spare us, we beg you!"

"Don't hurt us, magnificent raging one!"

Ginny growled at them. "Don't grovel, George."

"Promise not to hurt us?" George peeked up at her from her feet.

"Make it quick and I might not." said Ginny, poking him not at all softly with her foot.

George scampered up and the boys took positions on each side of her.

"What we need is-" said Fred.

"A tiny favour- said George.

"From the most smartest of little sisters." added Fred.

"Which is what?" prodded Ginny grumpily.

George produced a glass tube with a cork stopper. It was filled with some sort of red liquid.

"Flame-Breath." he said.

"The problem is," said Fred in a mournful tone. "We haven't been able to stop it burning the user."

"Not a very pleasant sensation." grimaced George.

Ginny looked at them suspiciously. "You tested it on yourselves?"

"Of course." said Fred innocently.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I hope it was only yourselves."

Fred smiled a little too widely.

Ginny chose to ignore him, and took the tube. "What's it made of?"

"Dragonseed- crushed and ground, Saint Maloney's Wort and tempered Funnelherb."

"And gillyweed ashes." added George.

Ginny made a face. "ugh."

"We thought it might provide some protection." said Fred.

"It didn't." said George.

Ginny pocketed the tube. "Right." she said. Rummaging through her bag, she found the heavy tome that was the writings of Agatha Barnaby-Drake, and dumped it in Fred's hands.

"Aarh Ginny!" he said, losing balance.

"I need all references of Fingerdust and the singing kites by Thursday afternoon." she patted the top of the book with a smile.

"Aaw Ginny!" they groaned.

She grinned fiercely at the two of them. "You didn't think I'd extract payment? Shame!"

She turned on her heel and sauntered off, leaving her brothers staring after her sheepishly, the thick tome in their hands. "We tried to raise her obedient..." said Fred mournfully.

"Failed. Miserably." said George.

Meanwhile, at the end of the corridor, Ginny smiled smugly to herself. She had not been looking forward to researching the boring escapades of the imbecile wizard known as Fingerdust.


	2. The greenhouse and the hiding place

Neville Longbottom. One of those boys that was depressingly boring and sweet and ugly for his entire childhood- and then over the holidays turned into the hottest and most popular griffindor in the school.

Ginny had had the luxury of knowing him personally ever since her third year, in which he'd helped her get out of a nasty predicament.

She'd managed to get her arm caught in the teeth of a savage swamp lily as she's walked through the empty herbology greenhouse. She was frozen in a state of terror, unable to move for fear the plant would fulfil it's reputation and rip her arm right off.

She was utterly relieved when a tousle haired, doubtful looking boy with a dirt smeared face and rumpled shirt had poked his head around the door, and promptly come in to her rescue.

Not only had he been incredibly resourceful in his handling of the ferocious plant, Neville had also put himself in a considerable amount of danger. He cemented his belonging to Griffindor that day - at least in the mind of one fellow student.

Ginny was proud to call herself his friend. She always had been, and had stubbornly defended him against the more confident Griffindors time and again.

Neville had quietly lost his self depreciation and had evened out to a steady, kind, and noble young man.

It was Neville that Ginny went to on a bad day. He had a quiet sort of calm about him that made her feel grounded.

"Help." She thudded to her knees beside him.

Neville blinked at her in surprise momentarily before his face relaxed into recognition. He looked back down at the plants he was repotting. "What's the matter?" he asked, as he picked up on particularly long plant with squirming roots.

"Everything!" she groaned dramatically. "The twins, Harry, Ron... Malfoy. Nobody just leaves me alone!"

Neville shot her a sympathetic look. He wrestled the roots into the small ceramic pot and hastily patted them down with soil. "You usually get along well enough with Harry." he said.

Ginny muttered under her breath.

Neville reached for the next plant. "He what?"

"I think he fancies me." growled Ginny, her voice low. "That is...Argh!"

Neville stopped to stare at her, the plant in his hand wriggling and sending a flurry of dirt flying around them.

"What do I do, Neville?" Ginny said desperately. "I think he's trying to ask me to the ball."

"And you don't fancy him?" asked Neville cautiously.

Ginny pulled a face. "No! He's Ron's best mate. He's practically my brother!"

"So tell him no." said Neville with a shrug.

Ginny wriggled. "It's just so awkward! And it's not like I have an alias."

"So come with me." Neville dropped the words so casually, as if he he hadn't had to consider it at all. Ginny started, and her eyes met his, wide and green in shock.

Neville snorted, taking in her expression. "Merlin, Ginny." he picked up a handfull of dirt and threw it half heartedly at her. "I'm not that bad."

Ginny's mouth fell half open, and she stammered, "Oh! It's not that, I mean, you're not bad I just- Neville!"

Neville didn't even try to hold back his laughter. "I don't mean in that way, you daft!"

She shut her mouth abruptly, flushing furiously.

Neville shook his head at her, gently. "For what it's worth Gin, you're the best friend a guy could ask for, really; but I just don't feel that way about you... and I seriously hope I didn't give the wrong impression of that!"

Ginny gasped half in horror, and gave way to embarrassed laughter. "No, you didn't. It's just me- I don't know what's wrong with me lately! Of course I'll go with you Neville. As long as this isn't a pity date. There's nobody else you were going to ask?"

Neville frowned at her. "Not a date, and no, there's nobody else. In fact I'm pretty relieved to find someone at least a little bit fun to go with. I was fully preparing to dancing on my own."

Ginny laughed. "Oh dear! We are a pathetic lot, aren't we?"

Neville gave her one of his beautiful big smiles and went back to work. "And what's this about Malfoy? He hasn't been giving you trouble, has he?"

Ginny groaned loudly. "He's a bloody pest, is what he is!"

Neville grinned. It was nothing new to hear. "What'd he do?"

Ginny shrugged. "Nothing really. He probably just pisses me off by default because I'm a Weasley."

"Meaning you get irritated because you're a Weasley?" Neville shoved the plant into a bigger pot and met her eyes. "Or he tries to piss you off on purpose?"

"Yeah he does." said Ginny, fidgeting. "And... I guess it bothers me that he does it _because_ I'm a Weasley."

Neville looked confused. "Hand me the trowel." he said off handedly.

Ginny gave him the trowel. He began to trowel in soil, holding tightly to the plant, which immediately thrashed and tried to wriggle out of the pot.

Ginny helped to scoop in soil until all the roots were covered, and packed it in. She poked in a tendril that had managed to creep up to the surface. "I mean, he would never even notice me if I wasn't a Weasley!"

Neville shot her a frown. "Ginny...why do you even care? He's a prejudiced git."

Ginny shrugged, and frowned too. It was a good question. And she didn't know why she cared. But it bothered her. She wanted... she wanted Malfoy not to be a prejudiced git and to be irritating because she was worth irritating, not because _Weasley_ was worth irritating.

Merlin! I'm an idiot. She thought, annoyed. It was all confusing and stupid. And he'd only ever done it once anyway. She was blowing it out of proportion.

"Don't let him get to you." Neville said. He pushed the plant onto a shelf and stood up, brushing dirt off his trousers.

Ginny nodded and let him help her up. They left the greenhouse and Neville went off to talk to Professor Scrub. Ginny headed for the Griffindor tower.

...

The fat lady was in an irritatingly cheerful mood.

Ginny had forgotten the password. "uhh... Merlintae Capitatum?" she asked doubtfully.

"That was last week. Try again!" the fat lady sang lustily.

"Ugh! Bloody hell! What is the password?" groaned Ginny.

"Afraid I can't let you in without it, my love!" the fat lady said cheerfully, and Ginny scowled at her.

She heard footsteps behind her. For a second she was pleased, until she turned around.

Harry Potter regarded her awkwardly, looking sort of jumpy. Ginny would have rolled her eyes if he hadn't been looking. Typical. He thought she was going to bite his head off. Well, she would if he didn't hurry up and say the password.

She had snapped at him earlier, and it was sitting uncomfortably on her conscience. Poor Harry hadn't really done anything to deserve it. Except being utterly useless at reading her angry body signals. But he had always been like that.

She had known it since the start of third year- when she had finally realised that he was never going to pick up on her embarrassingly obvious crush on him.

She should probably apologise. No. That would be too awkward. And anyway, she was still annoyed.

She looked over at him. "I forgot the password." she said, completely normally, pretending nothing had happened.

He looked fleetingly surprised, uncomfortable, and then fumbled to behave normally. "uhm. Yes, well. It's Applejack." he said.

The fat lady hummed happily as the portrait swung open.

Then, of course, it was the awkward "after you" moment. They both went for the opening simultaneously and froze. Harry looked at her, going slightly pink. "You go."

Ginny stumbled through with a muttered, "thanks" and fled to the stairs.

Why was Harry always so horrifyingly awkward?! It wasn't as though she still had feelings for him. She didn't. Definitely not- she'd put an end to that long ago. There was no point caring about a guy who quite clearly didn't notice you.

But it was always so uncomfortable with him. She could never relax properly. So she reacted in true Ginny fashion- and completely ignored any tension there might be, and carried on as if she wasn't feeling self conscious and as if Harry wasn't so obviously unnatural around her.

What on earth was wrong with him? She was mad. If he really had suddenly got a crush on her then he was just a tad too late. Two years too late, to be exact.

She rummaged through her expandable trunk (which now resembled a dresser) and found a big blue sweater that had once belonged to Charlie.

In the far corner of the girls dormitory was a huge ancient bookcase under the high window. It was to here Ginny went, pulling on the sweater as she walked.

As she approached the bookcase, she took a quick glance over her shoulder. The room was empty. For now.

She scrambled up the shelves of the bookcase with well practiced ease. When she reached the top shelf she paused and clung on with her right hand. Fishing her left hand over the row of books, she pulled out a slim, black book. She held it between her teeth and swung over the top onto the stone window ledge.

She looked back out over the room just to make sure she hadn't been spotted. It was empty and still.

With a smile, Ginny moved backwards into the deep recesses of the window, where a strange little nook existed between a column and the window frame.

It was in the nook that she sat, stretching her legs along the sill. It was the perfect spot.

She had discovered it in the beginning of her 2nd year, when she'd been possessed by an overwhelming curiosity to find out what view lay out the window, and had scaled the bookcase for the first time.

From her nook, Ginny could see the lake with the quidditch pitch before it, and over to one side, she could just make out the town of Hogsmeade. And behind it all, the grey blue mountains loomed over.

It was an excellent location for watching the sunset.

She quickly scanned the landscape. A team was practising in the pitch. She focused and could make out the green flashes of Slytherin Blazers. The sun was low over the glistening still lake.

Ginny took out her diary with a sigh. She performed the usual curse- checks. It came out clear. No Tom Riddle in this diary. She shook her head slightly, laughing at herself. She was in fifth year and still paranoid.

"Alohamora." she said, pointing her wand at the book. It was charmed to only unlock to her wand.

The pages were full of neat, spidery writing, with intervals for detailed diagrams or drawings.

It was primarily a diary, but she used it for anything she liked. Particularly when she was trying to figure out certain spells of ingredients for new potions to help her brothers.

She opened the last page and scanned the entry.

 _September 23rd._

 _Quidditch match- Griffindor against Slytherin._

 _And guess who let in all the quaffles? - oh yes, MY brother._

 _I think we might disown him. I've never been so embarrassed of him in my life. Not even that time he vomited slugs._

 _To make it all worse, the Slytherins were all singing a song... something about Ron letting all the quaffles in and that's why the Slytherin's sing that Weasley is their King._

 _And to make it even worse! After the match (which Harry only just saved with the snitch) Malfoy said something to our team and the stupid gits attacked him! Harry, Fred and George that is. The idiots. Now that pigface Umbridge has banned them from quidditch. Forever._

 _I might murder her. I might murder them all._

 _So. That's why I had an awful day today._

Ginny snapped the book shut. Her bad mood was settled firmly around her shoulders, and it was not going to move. Not for at least a week.

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the little silver badge Malfoy had given her. Gleaming letters spelled out the words "WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

She fingered it curiously. The twins had thus far been unable to change the writing.

It showed a marvelous similarity to their marauders map in that it rewrote to rude things about the person trying to spell it.

Ginny smiled deviously. The twins were never patient enough. She was both more patient and more intelligent than the both of them, which was the reason why they alway gave their most difficult puzzles to her. Also, they were lazy.

She doubtfully tried the basics. Reverse incantatum resulted in the words disappearing, only to be replaced immediately with _Ginevra is skinny and bony._

Ginny snorted distastfully and pointed her wand at it. "Davellius maximo."

The words changed to _Freckly little kid._

She scowled, irritated that an inanimate object could piss her off so easily.

"Reformo."

 _Ginevra is an ickle baby._

"Incantatum reducto."

 _Ginevra loves Potter._ (Ginny growled.)

"Scrivus reducto."

 _Ginevra adores Potter_

"Scrivus Reformo."

 _More reformed than Ginevra's shapeless butt?_

"Bloody thing!" Ginny lost her temper and threw it. It targeted all her sore points.

"Ouch!" said a voice from below.

Ginny's eyes widened. Oops. She leaned over and looked down.

Bea was scooping the offending badge off the floor and scowling at it. Ginny laughed. "Sorry Bea!"

Bea turned her magnificent scowl up to Ginny. "Why are you firing missiles at me?"

"Just the one." said Ginny. "It offended me."

Bea took another look at the badge and snorted. "What is it- a pocket Malfoy?"

Ginny choked with laughter. An apt description. "Pretty much." she told Bea.

Bea smirked back. "Come down _Ginevra_. I want to play exploding snap."

...


End file.
